Arch Angel Lucifer
by mr mark gibbs 1989
Summary: A wrong boy who lived will be dark and lots of Dumbledore bashing and lots of new powers. 4 years ago Harry ran way now as the Triwizard comp starts Harry returns to deal with not 1 not 2 but 3 dark lords


A/N This is my try of a wrong boy who lived story. I am not sure if Harry should have a love interest please review and sorry for the spelling

Harry potter the brother of the boy who lived William Potter looked at his parents and brother with anger in Diagon all the body of Sirius Black laid on the ground. "You boy should have been killed not my best friend." James yelled. Harry couldn't take it any more since the attack when William defeated the dark lord Harry had been treated like crap even having him striped of his right place as the Potter heir. Harry held the ring that Sirius game him before his death and put on. "When I return you father shall be the first i kill!" then when without another world Harry despaired.

Harry Potter was Dead in 4 years they would have a new power would rise 100 times more powerful then Merlin himself people would call him a dark lord most would be stunned by his power Harry potter died

ARCHANGALE LUSIFER WAS BORN

4 YEAR LATTER

Harry looked at Hogwarts the school he was meant to attend but never did because what happen 4years ago Harry smiled and looked upon the school were the Albus Dumbledore lived the man he considered the biggest dark lord. Time to shock them 

In the great hall Dumbledore had just the 4 Champions in the triwizard compaction when the goblet suddenly burst into flames. This shocked everyone who could have done such magic. James Potter the defense against the dark arts teacher looked shocked all the professors went for their wands then the great hall doors flew of their hinges and Harry walked into the hall.

All the wands pointed at him Harry laughed. Harry was wearing a black cloak white gloves and had red hair. "Don't move, who are you?" Dumbledore said.

Harry laughed. "It's been four years old man and you have still not changed i am surprised you let a death eater in the place learning." Harry said. Before Dumbledore could say anything Snape was on the ground clutching his throat because he couldn't breath. Dumbledore was so shocked this stranger didn't even had his wand out.

Harry let Snape go and laughed "you don't remember me do you. Let me give you a hint I was once a Potter." Harry said. it click for Dumbledore the long lost Harry potter.

"Harry Potter my boy where have you been for the last 4 years?' Dumbledore asked.

James couldn't help himself. HARRY JAMES POTTER get your ass over here i am going to spank you good you bad boy you got your god father killed why didn't you stay dead!" James yelled.

Lilly came running and hugged "Harry I don't blame you i was so upset when you disappeared." Lilly said as she cried on his shoulder. Harry smiled "Its ok mom did you enjoy the parents of the books I sent?" Lily was shocked for the last 4 years she had received a really rare book every birthday and Easter and on Harry birthday. "Thank you Harry for those books they help me a lot."

Dumbledore was shocked even more she had seen those books any time he had tried to touch them he would get burned. "Harry where did you get those books?' Dumbledore asked.

Harry laughed. "You don't have the right to call me Harry you may call me Lucifer. As for those books they from merlin's own library." Harry said.

Everyone was shocked. "Merlin was a really great wizard he set a place outside this world where only those worthy could go and be trained for every 2 months here a year went bye in my world I have been training for 24 years. Harry said.

Dumbledore was shocked "Harry you must allow me to enter this realm so I can train your brother his is destiny to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"Harry James Potter do as the head master say I can't believe merlin allowed you to enter his realm your nothing but pathetic." James yelled.

Harry was no getting angry. "First you don't have the right to tell me anything you're not my father my father is Merlin due to blood adoption. Second if you don't shut up i will show you a curse 100 time power full then the killing curse it just doesn't kill you it traps your soul in the realm of death were you will be touched for 200 years." Harry snarled.

That shocked everyone. "AS for allowing you into that realm Dumbledore NO WAY! You are considered the most evil wizard in history by merlin." Harry said.

Before any one could say anything a curse hit Harry turned to James and saw it was him. "You think that hurt that was nothing let me show pain." Harry said Harry moved his hand and a pure white wand appeared with one flick James was on the ground screaming in pain.

Lily looked at Harry with pleading eyes. Harry stopped the curse. "That was just a sample only five times as pain full as the torcher curse dictate to me again I will go for the full curse." Harry said.

Everyone was shocked. James was on the ground crying like a baby. "You dark lord how dare you hurt our dad." William yelled.

Harry turned to William "the boy who lived hello brother wow you have gotten fat you should be called the boy who pigged out." Harry said.

"How dare you insult the boy who lived you dark lord." Ron Wesley yelled.

Harry turned to him "yes a Wesley you don't know you family history your ancestor Jonthan Wesley betrayed Merlin that when the curse was put on your family only those who were worthy would receive their full power so far in your family Bill Charlie and the twins have been granted their full powers for what the wish to accomplish you, your sister and Percy have not done enough good for the curse to be removed." Harry said.

Fred and George came up and bowed "thank you oh Great Lucifer." they both said. Harry laughed. "Rise my friends Merlin has one command for you Go and prank the masses merlin finds you 2 to be ten times biter then the marauders in fact here take this book its Merlin's personal prank book. Use it and make your joke shop in fact here take 5000 galleons to get started." Harry said as he gave them the money and book.

Lily was now looking at Harry with a smirk "You do relies that those 2 will be imposable and Hogwarts wont survive." Lily said. Harry turned to lily "Merlin did say those 2 would be great." Harry said

"Harry my boy back to the topic at had you must let me see merlin's library." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at Dumbledore with anger. "NO MEANS NO OLD MAN." Harry yelled.

Then the killing curse was flying at Harry Lily screamed. Harry put out his hand and absorbed the killing cure "Much to learn you still have!" Harry said then, most of the muggle borns smirked.

Harry turned and saw it was Snape was the person who cast it Harry smiled "the killing curse what a surprise." Harry said. Then he took off his white glove opening his had a big lightning bolt came into his had then he threw it at Snape. Snape's body went up in midair he screamed with one wave of Harrys hand Snape a 5000 swords appeared and went threw Snape's body everyone watch as the swords impact every part of his body then Snape's body burst into flames.

Dumbledore watched as Snape burst into flames. Turning to Harry he saw the boy had no emotion in his eyes. "That was shut a sample of my power. Mess with me old man I will kill you and all those who follow you." Harry said

Harry looked down at his mother. "I am sorry mother but he tried to kill you and me. I know he was a friend but the man who was your friend died long ago. Snape was a death eater. I did how ever take all his memories you can view them latter." Harry said as he hugged his mom.

"HOW MANY HAVE YOU LET GET AWAY WITH WHAT HE DID SNAPE KILLED AND RAPED 3 MUGGLE GIRLS WHO WERE 13 YEARS OLD NOT EVEN HALF AN HOUR BEFORE HE CAME TO SEE YOU ABOUT A JOB. IF THAT'S WHAT KID OF SCUM YOU ALLOW TO GO ABOUT THEIR LIVES!" Harry yelled.

James looked at his son, no a man who has spent 24 years studying and agreed. His son was right even tho he hated Harry for getting Sirius killed but understood what he did to protect his mother. Then it clicked what really happen to Sirius.

FLASH BACK 4 YEARS AGO

Harry and Sirius had just finish getting Harry's stuff for Hogwarts when Bellatrix who was on the run appeared in the ally and started to fire curses Sirius had got out his wand and went to attack her to draw her away from the innocent lives.

Then James Dumbledore had got their and Dumbledore has cast a charm on James as he saw Sirius fall.

James looked at Dumbledore with anger.

Harry smiled the truth was coming out.

Please review


End file.
